Magnificent Malformed Box
by Sacrificial Tao
Summary: Due to the rising threat of Voldemort and his Death Eaters in Harry's sixth year, Dumbledore hires a team of staff to teach the students about Advanced Defense. New alliances are made, along with new friendships, and new romances. SLASH WARNING!


**Magnificent Malformed Box - Chapter 1**

**Lemon warning!**

* * *

After the fear of failing subsided, Harry perused the rest of the pieces of parchment contained within the letter. He found a course confirmation form, and read through some of the classes on offer to the NEWT level students. It was an interesting list, one that he would have to consider carefully at a later date. There was the obligatory book list, and finally another letter. He unfolded it, and looked curiously over the loopy writing.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_ We are sorry for any inconvenience this decision may cause for you, but it has been decided that Second to Seventh Year students should return to school on August 26th._ _Lessons will recommence on September 2nd as usual._

_It is_ _also advised that you do not purchase any articles of your school uniform that bares your House_ _colours or crest. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Harry was of course deeply confused by the contents of the letter, as it was incredibly unusual for there to be anything extra in their book list. He glanced over to Ron and Hermione, only to find them equally as puzzled as he was. Hermione read the letter through a few more times, her brow creased contemplatively as she considered the possible meaning of the words.

"Do you have any ideas?" Harry asked, knowing that if anyone could make sense of the cryptic note it was her.

"Maybe, well, there's about a sentence in Hogwarts: A History, it says the school has a few emergency measures it can make if there's an ongoing threat, sounds like they're going to be making a few changes this year. The book didn't really talk about what these protocols were though," Hermione eventually revealed, a little apologetic for her lack of knowledge on the subject.

Harry sighed, he didn't particularly want to return to school earlier than necessary, but was curious all the same. If the school were indeed enacting their emergency policies, did that mean they were finally taking the threat of Voldemort seriously? Harry hoped so. He assumed that if students were being asked to return a week earlier than usual, the library would be open, so he decided not to try and rush his homework, as it would be better to do it once he was back at school.

* * *

A curious feeling had ebbed through Harry's body as he took in the sight of the young man that had followed the Weasley's throughout King's Cross Station. The man was attractive, fairly tall, quite broad, although a little bit too slim, and sported a crop of violet hair. He was certain the man wasn't a Death Eater, because the man was using a Walkman, he was pretty sure Death Eaters would not ever consider using a Walkman, even if it meant placating Harry into following them because he had such firm beliefs in the Death Eater way of life. Harry paused. He supposed it shouldn't be inconceivable that a Death Eater might adopt some Muggle habits in order to make him more susceptible to their wily ways.

As they needed to get onto the platform, Harry decided he should lead the man away. They were very early for the train, as Mr and Mrs Weasley felt it would be best for Harry to be safely on the train well before many other students -and more importantly their parents- showed up.

His newfound shadow continued to stalk him all the way to the men's toilets, and as soon as Harry was in front of one of the open stalls, the man attacked.

The man's body was lean and strong as he threw himself bodily against Harry, his hand firmly over the Gryffindor's mouth. The man reached behind him, and locked the cubicle door. Harry felt more than a little vulnerable. A hand, large and hot, rested on Harry's crotch.

"Want to fuck?" The man asked casually.

Harry had not been expecting that one. Not at all. After thinking for several minutes, and determining that the man was attractive enough in his own mind, he nodded. The man released him, and Harry was slightly confused.

"Let's have a good look then," the man requested seductively.

Nervously, Harry turned to face the other, and took a long, hard glance at him. Now that Harry was closer, he could see than the man's features were definitely foreign, almost oriental in fact, but not quite. If Harry had to guess, he would say mixed parentage. His inspection also revealed that the man was a lot slimmer than he had originally thought, his shoulders lacked the width that he seemed to have from afar.

"What's your name?" Harry asked as hopefully as he could manage.

"Hmm, I suppose it won't hurt. I'm Waruki," he introduced with a grin.

Waruki pulled his t-shirt off, and Harry couldn't help but stare. He was indeed slim, but his ribcage was larger and longer than Harry thought normal, and his waist curved, almost femininely, and Harry was reminded distinctly of a cat, more importantly, of a cheetah. He wondered if he would seem clumsy in comparison to this man, as he exhibited the grace of a wild cat, in addition to looking like one.

Apprehensively, he pulled off his own shirt, and hung it on the bag hook. He had immediately noticed Waruki's piercing, but had refrained from doing anything for a few seconds, however he couldn't resist any longer. His teeth closed on the metal loop and he tugged gently. Goosebumps erupted over Waruki's flesh, and the man fisted his hands in Harry's hair.

"So, you're one of those types," Waruki muttered playfully. "I just want a good hard fuck with a handsome young man, and you're determined to turn my knees into jelly first."

Harry paused, a little put off by the revelation that Waruki thought he was handsome, as he personally didn't believe he stood up to the looks of the other.

Ignoring the insincere mumblings of Waruki, Harry sunk to his knees and unbuttoned the man's jeans.

Harry sighed, of course the man would be better than average in that department too, of course he would!

A small bottled protruded from the man's pocket, and Harry took it curiously. The text on the label wasn't

something he could read, so he held up the bottle.

"Is this lube?"

Waruki nodded, and he continued to observe Harry's actions.

"Use as much as you want, I have plenty more at home," he offered.

Harry knew that the others would be getting suspicious soon, as much as he hated the prospect of cutting the encounter short, he knew they should hurry. He smeared Waruki's cock with the lube, and stroked it a few times. Harry palmed his own cock as the other began to thrust into his hand, astounded by what he perceived to be a barely restrained power in the man's body.

Regretfully, he stood and offered his body to the purple haired man.

"I'm all yours," he said simply.

Waruki captured Harry's chin, and kissed him, it only lasted a few seconds, but it was strangely reassuring. It was almost as if Waruki understood how he felt, however absurd the notion was.

The arms around his waist were strong, and Harry felt comfort in the embrace. Waruki squirted a little more of the lubricant onto his cock, and pushed forward gently. He hadn't expected such a thick cock to feel so pleasurable, he had been anticipating pain, he was pleasantly surprised. Gently at first, Waruki rocked his hips, and soon Harry found that he was thrusting back, seeking more from the man. His wish was well and truly granted. Waruki picked up the pace, and his large, masculine fingers curled around Harry's cock. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, concentrating on not crying out from the intense pleasure.

"Harder?" Waruki questioned, his breath hot on Harry's ear.

Harry could only nod, he didn't trust his voice. He was more than certain he wasn't going to be able to walk straight when they were done, he would have to feign stomach upset. Any restraint the man might've been showing was definitely gone, Harry thought. Harry closed his hand over Waruki's holding it tightly as he came, barely managing to keep himself upright. He felt exhausted, and was grateful for the strong, supportive arms bearing most of his weight.

"I wish I could've seen that properly," Waruki whispered.

Harry shuddered, still overwhelmed by the force of his orgasm.

Without warning, Waruki closed his teeth on Harry's shoulder as he came, coating Harry's insides with his seed.

He never thought he would've felt so empty, as Wrauki pulled out, it was surprising. Tiredly, he perched on the toilet, waiting for his breathing to calm.

"We should definitely do that in a bed next time!" Waruki exclaimed cheerfully.

"...What...?"

"Oh, my cousin's working in this boarding school up in the Highlands, so I have to deliver his mail to him, he gets a lot of letters because he's a big-shot artist where we're from," Waruki said with such a certainty, that Harry knew immediately what he was implying. The purple haired one was more than aware of where Harry was going to be going.

"So..." he prompted, too drained to think for himself.

"Next time, we fuck in a bed, and I can see your face as I pound relentlessly into your ass, because lets face it, you seemed to like it that way," Waruki explained brightly.

Harry nodded, unable to muster the energy to do anything else.

"If you see my cousin, could you give this to him? He's really fucking pissed off," Waruki muttered something under his breath, but Harry didn't catch it. "He's a tall guy, black hair, green eyes, a bit darker than yours, wearing a vest with a rainbow butterfly on it."

Once more, Harry nodded, and accepted the small piece of metal. He wasn't entirely what part of the body

it would go into though.

"Fuck yeah, my dick has rendered you speechless!"

"Of course it has, only, don't let your head get too big!" Harry laughed. "Does... does that mean you want me to be your boyfriend or what?"

Waruki considered him carefully for several minutes.

"Well, I honestly hadn't thought about it," he said speculatively. "If you want to be, then I guess that would be okay, but there are some things I think you deserve to know first, before you make your decision.

"Where I'm from, monogamy is not commonplace, it is generally not expected until engagement in fact. If you're okay with that, then I think my own response would be: yes, I'd love to have a boyfriend like you, and I'd love to get to know you much better than I have today.

"Tell you what, don't decide right now, think on it for a bit, and we'll talk about it when I come to the school, how about that?"

Harry was grateful for the warning, and for the consideration.

* * *

Harry boarded the train, and quickly found his friends. They seemed worried.

"Sorry guys, I..." He paused as he noticed three others in the compartment. One of whom was the man that Waruki had described, the others were Neville and Ginny, well it couldn't hurt for them to know too. "Excuse me, your cousin asked me to give you this," he handed the piercing over to the man.

"Hmm, I had wondered where Waruki disappeared to," the man said with a grin. "Thank you, I've been looking for this for days!"

Harry sat down and sighed, before launching into an explanation of where he had gone and what had occurred. Both Ron and Hermione were more than a little incredulous.

"Do you think you'd say yes?" Waruki's cousin asked. "Do you think you'd have a problem with our country's liberalism? I'm Hizaki, by the way."

"I think I might. I don't see why I should have a problem with polygamy, when it is the norm for your country, it wouldn't be fair for me to expect faithfulness where it is not expected."

"You have a mature outlook, I think he'd like that," Hizaki offered, his tone warm.

"Thank you."

"Harry, I don't think it's such a good idea, relationships based on sex never seem to end well," Hermione said delicately.

"That may be so, but it'd be interesting for me to get to know him, who knows, it might work. I think I want it, a relationship with him that is. He seems nice." Harry wasn't used to divulging so much of how he felt in one go.

"He's a cheerful person," Hizaki said abruptly, "very hard to beat down. An easy person to be around, that's what I think anyway."

"That's what I thought whilst we were talking," Harry revealed sheepishly.

Hermione nodded, apparently satisfied.

"If you're happy, then that's the most important thing, I guess."

* * *

Harry apprehensively glanced around the Great Hall as he entered, and immediately took note of the fifth table crammed into the room. From beside him, he heard Hermione make a small sound of surprise.

"I completely forgot about this, Hogwarts used to have a fifth house, but the tradition was discontinued about eight hundred years ago," she offered, incredulity saturated her voice, to the point that Harry was shocked she hadn't fainted. "They must be doing a resorting, I should've known! I read about it somewhere and thought it was complete rubbish, I guess I was wrong."

Harry considered Hermione's words carefully, and supposed a resorting would make sense, not that he was particularly enamoured with the idea of not being in Gryffindor anymore.

"Ah, come on in, don't be shy. You may sit wherever you wish for the time being, it wont matter in the slightest," Dumbledore announced suddenly from behind the mass of students standing in the doorway like bewildered sheep. Disconcertedly, Harry took his place at the Gryffindor table, and was joined by Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna. Nobody sat at the new table, apart from a group of six men. Harry squinted at the group, and realised that actually, one was a woman. Two were identical twins, he could see that immediately, and another two were so similar in appearance that they were probably related. One of the group stood and made their way to the staff table, where he took his place beside Snape. Harry wasn't sure what to make of it.

"First of all, I would like to say welcome back!" Dumbledore said as he rose to his feet. "Now that the niceties are out of the way, I have a few announcements to make. First and most certainly foremost is that you most definitely are here for a resorting, as a few bright sparks probably guessed.

"You've probably noticed the fifth table, well, that's for the fifth House of course. When Hogwarts was built, there were actually six houses. The Houses were Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin as you all know, and the fifth was the Pendragon house, and the sixth consisted of Merlin's apprentices, they didn't really have a House name. Originally, the Pendragons were not students themselves, but guardsmen of the school, and were taught swordsmanship by Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. It has been decided that this year, we shall reopen the fifth but not the sixth House.

"That leads me onto on of our new staff members, Mr. Hizaki Kyōkara," Dumbledore paused, and Hizaki stood. He looked a lot more professional now, it was amazing what a shirt could do for a person.

"It is quite hard finding suitable people for the position in this age, not many people really know anything about combat.

"Recently of course the Pendragon House was made an actual part of the school, but learned additional skills from their Head of House. Incidentally, we -that is the Ministry and the school- wanted to reopen the House two years ago, but couldn't find a good Head of House, I believe Mr. Kyōkara was in university still."

Hermione looked Hizaki with a new interest, Harry could already see the gears turning in her head, wondering what degree he had taken.

"Should you be sorted into the new House, you will take lessons with your original one, as it would be a timetabling nightmare, working that one out, let me tell you."

The Headmaster sat once more, and the food appeared on the tables. Harry didn't have too much of an appetite, and it seemed he wasn't the only one. It must've been anticipated, because the dishes were all rather light, good meals for the overbearing heat of the summer. Inevitably, Ron was not bothered by excitement and worry, and ate normally. Harry and Hermione decided to amuse themselves by watching the newcomers. They were an odd bunch, the pair decided. One sported a crop of shocking red hair that was parted to the side, the twins had pale blonde pin-straight locks, and both wore the same style of clothing. Harry wondered what they were all doing at the school. They obviously knew the new Professor, but in what context?

Whilst he had been observing the group at the Pendragon table -the girl in particular- he had failed to notice the red-head stand, both Kyōkara and the other man strode toward the doors in what could only be described as a march. Harry did manage to overhear the tiniest snippet of their conversation.

"The common room is fairly bland," Kyōkara admitted, his thick accent and the deepness of his voice was a strangely alluring combination. "I'll have to put some paintings up in there."

"You've got too much to do to be worrying about that," the red-head replied. "Do something constructive, like plan your lessons. This isn't like university, you know, where you can pull as couple of all-nighters and complete sixty pages of missed work, you have to take this seriously!"

"I am taking this seriously, Rikko, I promise," Kyōkara stated with a grin. Harry could sense that the other man -Rikko-didn't believe him in the slightest.

"The only thing you take seriously is your-" the pair went out of earshot, and Harry wasn't sure he would've wanted to know the rest of that sentence anyway.

He and Hermione exchanged glances, it was quite amusing.

"I don't know what to make of that," Hermione admitted as she peeled a mandarin.

After a while of deliberation, Harry decided to drink some iced coffee. As he sipped the chilled beverage, he looked around the hall. One of the most obvious things was that Malfoy seemed absolutely exhausted, and upon closer inspection, so did Snape. Harry guessed that being a double-agent was exceptionally tiring. He supposed he should maybe talk to Snape before the tern began about continuing Potions, seeing as he hadn't received an Outstanding grade. Hesitantly, he stood and made his way up to the staff table.

Thankfully, Snape had already finished, and was doing the same thing that Harry had just abandoned -drinking iced coffee. The idea that he and the surly Professor had anything in common was an odd one, but he supposed it wasn't too nonsensical of a proposition.

"Would I be able to come to your office later, sir, and talk to you about NEWT Potions?" He tried to be polite, he truly intended to be as polite as possible, he knew it would be the only way he stood even the slightest chance of being allowed on the course.

"I will most likely be busy later," Snape replied shortly, and Harry had a feeling he understood the subtle implication. "Come with me, we will talk now instead."

It certainly wasn't a result he was expecting, but he couldn't be displeased with it.

Once they were both inside Snape's office, the Professor visibly relaxed.

"I am aware that you only received an Exceeds Expectations in your OWLs, yet you wish to continue this year, is that correct?" Snape asked curtly.

"Yes, I know I shouldn't make excuses, but I think Vold- I mean, the Dark Lord might've been trying to get into my head long before he was able to. My head hurt terribly during the exams, although I suppose I could've just been suffering from migraines."

Snape nodded once, as if he understood.

"It is not an unreasonable deduction. I did read through your paper, it was one of the ones I wished to see. Your theory was at an Acceptable level, whereas the Practical was determined to be at Outstanding," he revealed. "If you bring me your homework before the start of term, I will mark it and then make a decision. You can clearly work at to an acceptable standard, you're not unintelligent after all, despite what I might have to say in front of my Slytherins. If you can achieve close to an Outstanding, so seventy percent or higher, I will allow you onto the course."

"Thank you sir." Harry couldn't keep the relief out of his voice. "Are there any books you would recommend? I don't think I understand theory properly."

Snape looked thoughtful for a few seconds.

"That's something that happens unfortunately, I can't help any more than I currently do because of my rather liminal position with the Death Eaters. If you wouldn't mind waiting here for a few minutes, I might have a book that you may indeed borrow."

With that, he departed, and Harry was left alone to his reeling thoughts. He wasn't on his own for too long, however. So quietly that he could've missed it, the heavy office door was pushed open, and a lanky boy stepped boy was slender, dressed in casual Muggle style clothes. His cheekbones were broad, and his chin was fairly narrow, a feature he had noticed on all of the newcomers, apart from the blonde twins, they had a distinct European look.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was looking for my dad, when he comes back, could you tell him that mum wants him?" The boy asked, seemingly rather uncomfortable with the situation.

"Wait here and tell him yourself, I won't bite," Harry asserted, his tone light but firm.

The boy stepped around the desk and lowered himself into Snape's chair. As the light caught the youth's eyes, they glittered a stunning violet, and Harry was astounded Snape could produce such a beautiful child. Harry reasoned that the boy's mother was likely to be an above average woman. Well above average, in the looks department.

"I'm Yun," the boy introduced as he stared vaguely to the left.

"Yun Snape?" Harry questioned, wanting a confirmation for his suspicion.

"No, well he is my dad, Yun Arakawa."

"Do you have any siblings?" Harry asked, ever more curious about the Snape/Arakawa family.

"Yes, I have a brother and a sister," Yun admitted.

"What are their names?"

"My sister's name is Yana, and my brother's is Akira."

Harry could sense that the more the boy talked, the less comfortable he became. He wondered what kind of life Yun had experienced, to feel such discomfort at the prospect of talking to strangers. As it was so obvious Yun didn't want to continue talking, he ceased his questioning. The relief in the air was almost palpable.

They sat in silence, and Harry too became ill at ease. Snape was taking an awfully long time.

He didn't have to wait too much longer, as Snape appeared.

"Oh, Yun, I've already helped your mother, you can go back now if you want." Snape said softly, a tone Harry had never heard him use with his students. It added a pleasing quality to Snape's voice. Yun scampered off, uttering a quick goodbye as he did.

"I'm sorry that took so long, here is the book," the acerbic undertone that ordinarily laced the professor's words was almost non-existent.

Harry thanked the man once more, and departed, he felt as if asking anything else would be pushing his luck, he sensed Professor Snape had a desire to remain with his girlfriend/wife. It was an entirely understandable wish, in Harry's opinion.

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**


End file.
